


What the Doctor Ordered

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Catharsis, M/M, Over the Knee, Spanking, Therapeutic spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Sometimes a firm hand is necessary.





	What the Doctor Ordered

  
Crow Horse had a beer and a basketball game, which meant the evening was going pretty good. Since coming home from a long shift, Ray had been flitting about the house, cleaning and rearranging and straightening. He wasn't making too much noise, so Crow Horse didn't mind.

Round about the third quarter, Ray sat himself down on the couch, hip-to-hip with Crow Horse. Crow Horse liked the feel of Ray's thigh against his, and, without taking his eyes from the television, he rested his hand on Ray's leg and gave a little squeeze.

Ray sighed, and Crow Horse went ahead and set his beer down on the coffee table. He muted the game.

“Penny for your thoughts, honey,” he said.

Ray fretted with a loose thread in the fraying knee of his jeans, his eyes down and his mouth twisting. “Can we talk?”

“We're talking now, ain't we?” Ray didn't answer; Crow Horse placed a hand over Ray's, stopping the nervous movement, Ray's fingers twisting the thread.

Ray swallowed thickly. “I … can you give me a spanking?”

Crow Horse studied the planes of Ray's face, the furrow in his brow.

“You been a bad boy?” Crow Horse asked.

“No,” Ray said. “It's just—I'm just … wound up, I guess. Nervy.”

“You hate being spanked,” Crow Horse said.

Ray brought his eyes up, finally. “I know. But it helps with this.”

Crow Horse rested his palm at the nape of Ray's neck, feathered his fingers through the close-cropped, blond hair there. “All right, honey. Let's go into the bedroom, and we'll sort you out.”

Ray followed Crow Horse into the bedroom, where Crow Horse turned on a bedside lamp, leaving the room dimly lit by the yellow light. Crow Horse sat on the bed. Ray fidgeted before him.

Crow Horse pulled Ray to him by his belt loops. Crow Horse unbuttoned Ray's jeans, unzipped them, gently pushed Ray's pants down from around his hips. Ray's hands hung by his hips, and they shook a bit but didn't interfere as Crow Horse tugged Ray's shorts down, as Crow Horse helped position Ray, bottoms up, over his lap.

Crow Horse brushed his rough palm over the soft skin of Ray's backside, and Ray shivered.

“Sure you want to do this, honey?” Crow Horse asked, voice soft.

“Yeah. I'm sure.”

“Because once we start, we ain't stopping. And I ain't gonna be givin' you no love taps.”

Ray exhaled a long breath. “I know.”

Crow Horse patted Ray's backside. “All right, honey. Buckle up.”

Ray tried to relax. He focused on the worn hardwood floor, on Crow Horse's dusty red leather boots. He focused on the weight of Crow Horse's hand resting on his ass. He focused on the whisper of the ceiling fan overhead. He tried to relax, tried to get his pulse to stop rabbiting and his breath to slow.

It didn't work. If anything, Ray's pulse ran faster; he felt lightheaded as his breaths came shallower and shallower. Then Crow Horse's hand left Ray's backside, and Ray flinched, his entire body tensing in the pregnant moment between Crow Horse bringing his hand up and bringing it back down. 

The first slap stung. The crack of skin against skin echoed off the walls, like a shot, and Ray's breath stuttered.

Crow Horse raised his hand, bringing it up to shoulder-level, before letting it fall back down. The force of the blow rocked Ray over Crow Horse's lap, brought a blush to Ray's naked backside. Crow Horse raised his hand up to his shoulder again, let gravity bring it back down.

Ray's eyes squeezed closed as Crow Horse fell into a slow rhythm. The slaps were heavy and hard, bringing up a dull pain in Ray's ass and thighs. He felt the tension in his muscles, the tight feeling in his chest, the buzzing in his head begin to fade away more and more with every contact of Crow Horse's hand with Ray's ass.

Ray exhaled hard, and borne on his breath, the words, “Thank you.”  



End file.
